DESCRIPTION: Approximately 179,000 men are diagnosed with prostate cancer each year. Early stage diagnosis and treatment has risen; however, a significant portion of these men (30%-75%) will show a rise in PSA levels within 10 years. Additional treatment can be instituted to retard the growth and spread of the cancer, but as with initial diagnosis and treatment, no definitive treatments exist and all carry side effects. Men with recurrent prostate cancer and their families need information and tools to assist them at this stage. The Recurrent Prostate Cancer: A Decision Support Guide CD-ROM will be an interactive decision support system that will assist the patient and his family in participating with their healthcare team in the treatment decision process. In Phase I, we will identify the treatment information and issues that men with recurrent prostate cancer and their family members need. We will also work with these men and their families to identify interactive methods and tools, as well as develop in detail, one area of information and one set of personal issues for inclusion in the prototype product. Additionally, the prototype will be tested and the content specifications for the full CD-ROM, to be developed in Phase II, will be completed.